This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly an electronic musical instrument comprising means including a plurality of tone color selection switches for selecting a tone color of a musical tone signal.
A conventional electronic musical instrument is generally provided with a plurality of tone color selection switches for setting the tone color of a generated musical tone to those of various musical instruments, flute, trumpet, guitar or the like. The output ("1" or "0") of each tone color selection switch is used as a tone color selection signal applied to a musical tone forming circuit for controlling the tone color of a generated musical one, thus, producing a musical tone having a tone color correponding to an operated tone color selection switch.
During performance when the tone color selection switches are transferred for the purpose of changing the tone color of the generated musical tone, there is a tendency of momentarily changing to "0" the tone color slection signal or erroneously making the tone color selection signal to become "1" at the time of transferring the color selection signals or producing a musical tone of a tone color not intended by the player.